


Дом в наследство

by Tywyll (Gwyllt)



Series: Original works in Russian [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Madness, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Tywyll
Series: Original works in Russian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958887
Kudos: 1





	1. Агрессия

Родня всегда умирает некстати. Как специально подгадывает.

Джон Зальцман потер раздраженную кожу под кожаной лямкой рюкзака. От жары у него всегда обострялась экзема, а в этом году жара стояла такая, что хотелось ходить без трусов. От него за метр несло вонючим потом, и он видел, как периодически морщилась женщина-риелтор. В отличие от него, она была одета безупречно: деловой костюм, аккуратная укладка. Джону хотелось наорать на нее: он что, виноват, что у его организма такая особенность?! Обычно он пользовался дезодорантами, но при такой температуре они уже не помогали.

— Так, значит — этот дом? — уточнил Джон, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал вежливо. Женщина кивнула, продолжая невозмутимо заполнять бумаги. Ее чёрный костюм нагрелся на солнце и, казалось, сам начал источать тепло. Как только она до сих пор не расплавилась, подумал Джон, вновь почесывая раздраженную кожу. Болезненное удовольствие раскатилось по его спине легкой дрожью.

— Всё верно. Ваш дедушка умер семь месяцев назад, а вы долго не выходили с нами на связь…

— Я не очень люблю риелторов.

— …необходимый срок, по которому можно оспорить завещание, вышел, — женщина словно не заметила его слов. — Никто не заявил своих прав на жилье, поэтому вы официально вступили в наследование три недели назад.

«Вступили в наследование». Это почти как «вступили в говно». И судя по внешнему виду дома, Джон не очень-то ошибся с формулировкой. Вытерев вспотевший лоб, он кивнул, показывая, что его мозги еще не испарились через уши и он отлично понимает человеческую речь.

— Да, спасибо за разъяснения. А когда я смогу его продать?

Женщина оторвалась от заполнения бумаг и подняла на него глаза.

— Продать? — повторила она.

— Да, продать, — раздраженно сказал Джон, вновь почесывая плечо. — У меня есть дом в Нью-Йорке, мне не нужна эта хибара на окраине Алабамы. Тут хоть электричество есть? А интернет?

— Все коммуникации проведены и подключены, мистер Зальцман. Этим заведует местный жилищный совет, и по всем вопросам вы можете обратиться в их офис. Я оставлю вам визитку. Так как вы полноправный владелец жилья, вы можете его продать, конечно. Для этого вам потребуется заключить договор с нашей фирмой, и мы выставим дом на продажу от вашего лица, — женщина посмотрела на часы. — Приезжайте во вторник в наш главный офис, мы составим договор. К сожалению, у меня назначена встреча, и мне нужно идти. Распишитесь здесь и вот здесь, и дом полностью в вашем распоряжении.

Когда машина отъехала, Джон на миг окутался дорожной пылью, и возненавидел южный штат с новыми силами. По спине текли ручьи пота, расчёсанное плечо горело и щипало, и единственное, чего ему хотелось — упасть в холодный бассейн и лежать там весь день. Но в этом богом забытом месте бассейнов, конечно, не было.

Отперев дверь (она рассохлась и ее так перекосило, что Джону пришлось изрядно попыхтеть, ощущая на спине палящие лучи), Джон оказался внутри. В нос ударил запах пыли, затхлости и старости, и Джон поморщился от отвращения. Он попытался открыть окна, чтобы проветрить дом, и тут его ждал первый сюрприз: окна не открывались.

— Это плохо, — вслух сказал Джон, уже ощущая, что это не первый сюрприз, который ждет его здесь.

Осмотр дома подтвердил его мысли. Обои пузырились. Штукатурка с потолка отвалилась давным-давно, оставив неровные серые пятна. Окна не открывались во всем доме, а часть из них была еще и заколочена ставнями. Лестница, ведущая на чердак, была безнадежно сломана, и попасть наверх не представлялось возможным.

Боже, да тут придется изрядно попотеть, чтобы впихнуть эту халупу хоть кому-нибудь, подумал Джон, обессиленно падая на шаткий стол на кухне. Он опустил голову, коротким движением взъерошивая волосы, и его блуждающий взгляд зацепился за еще одну неприятную деталь. Царапины. По всем кухонным тумбам, на дверном косяке, даже ножка стола, и та была как будто изгрызена. Похоже, его дед держал у себя собаку. Джон поморщился — собак он ненавидел с детства. Проклятые шавки каждый раз норовили его укусить, ему уже дважды делали уколы от бешенства — видимо, это было неприятие на генетическом уровне.

Не успел он разогреть себе обед (пицца из супермаркета в микроволновке), как раздался стук в дверь. Выругавшись, быстро пережевывая откусанный кусок, Джон пошел открывать. По пути он заметил, что и на двери есть явные следы присутствия собаки — многочисленные царапины прямо на деревянной обшивке. Его дед, похоже, совсем не занимался воспитанием чертовой шавки.

Почёсываясь, он открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро! — за дверью оказалась пара, мужчина и женщина. Джон с отвращением сноба, всю жизнь живущего в крупном городе, заметил в руках женщины миску — традиционное подношение новым соседям. Господи…

— Здравствуйте, — растянул он губы в приветственной улыбке. В конце концов, ссориться было совсем необязательно.

— Вы наш новый сосед? — женщина улыбнулась ему в ответ. Ее полные щеки лоснились от жары, под мышками по ткани платья расплылись круги пота. Муж, такой же круглолицый, тяжело дышал — похоже, прогулка до соседской двери по жаре далась ему тяжело.

— Да, это… был дом моего деда. Он… Завещал его мне, — вот уж где крылась величайшая загадка мироздания. Джон не видел своего деда лет с пяти — мать запретила им общаться, и почему дед Ульрих вдруг вспомнил о внуке — неизвестно. Впрочем, говорили, что старикан был сумасшедшим или типа того, так чего еще ждать от психа, верно?

— Ох, вы, должно быть, Джон! Очень приятно вас видеть! Ульрих много о вас рассказывал! Он был замечательный человек!

Много рассказывал? Джон задумчиво почесал шею. Нет, конечно, порой у стариков обостряются всякие там родственные чувства, но ведь они даже не общались. Женщина неловко мялась на пороге, и Джон запоздало вспомнил, что по правилам этикета положено впускать гостей. Вновь изобразив улыбку, Джон отошел в сторону, пропуская семейную пару в дом.

По счастью, его соседи (ненадолго, с радостью думал Джон) оказались настолько самовлюбленными, что им было достаточно своего общества. Они не обращали никакого внимания на своего собеседника. Джон за весь разговор сказал едва ли три слова, но они даже не заметили этого.

— Какая бы проблема у нас не приключалась, Ульрих всегда приходил на помощь. Замечательный мужчина, достойнейший, — щебетала Мардж, так звали толстую женщину. Кухня наполнилась кислым запахом пота, и это было отвратительно, но Джон не мог ничего сделать: вентиляция тут не работала, а окна, как известно, не открывались. Семейная чета, похоже, этого не замечала и продолжала щебетать, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

Джон угостил их пиццей из супермаркета («Ох, как же так! Я могу принести свою лазанью, нельзя же есть такую дрянь!»), после чего они выпили чай с принесенным пирогом («По рецепту моей тётушки, она у нас прирожденный кулинар!»). Тесто оказалось клёклым, крем — слишком жирным, и к тому же от бесконечной трескотни у Джона началась мигрень. В попытках унять боль, он наклонил голову, зажмуривая глаза, а когда открыл их — упёрся взглядом прямо в деревянную дверцу напольного кухонного шкафчика, покрытую длинными продольными полосами. Эти царапины стали последней каплей, и в висках застучали молоточки гнева: из-за такого внешнего вида мебели у дома слетит пара сотен тысяч цены

— Простите, что перебиваю, — чуть громче, чем следует, сказал Джон, обрывая бабищу на полуслове. — Мой дед что, держал у себя собаку?

— Простите?

— Собаку, — повторил Джон, раздражаясь на тупость этой жирной коровы. — Мой дед держал дома псов?

Муж с женой переглянулись. Женщина пожала плечами.

— Нет, насколько я помню. Мы никогда не видели его гуляющим с собакой. У нас у самих дома шнауцер, мы каждый день ходим с ним гулять, мы бы заметили…

Мозг Джона отключился. Была собака, не было — в конце концов, дед мог держать небольшую собаку, которая ходила в лоток. Многие его знакомые из Нью-Йорка приучили своих комнатных собак к такой системе, чтобы не заморачиваться с прогулками. Удобно и практично.

Но из-за проклятой шавки он потеряет свои деньги!

Мардж и Берти посидели еще минут двадцать, после чего ушли. Джон закрыл за ними дверь и от души покрыл семейку отборным матом. Это свойство провинциальных городков: они переполнены скучными и ограниченными людьми, которые в своей жизни кроме плиты и пива ничего не видели. О чем вообще можно с ними говорить?

Сидеть дома Джон не мог физически. Он бы с радостью вернулся в Нью-Йорк этим же вечером, но тратить деньги, чтобы вновь возвращаться в Алабаму во вторник, он не хотел. Потерпит. Сегодня суббота, еще воскресенье и понедельник — и он будет свободен.

— Надо всего лишь выжить два дня, — сказал он сам себе, переодеваясь в новую футболку. Он не собирался сидеть дома вечером субботы, будь он хоть в Нью-Йорке, хоть в самом аду.

От жары воздух рябил в глазах, от асфальта шел жар. Джон сел в свою машину и сразу же пожалел о том, что переоделся: он мгновенно вспотел, и вновь зачесались опрелости под одеждой. Джон символически проклял Алабаму и вырулил со стоянки: ему нужно было выпить пива. Холодного хорошего пива.

Ближайший бар находился в городке под названием Сайрин… и Сайрин был единственным городом на полсотни миль вокруг. А — Алабама, как говорится. Джон искренне не понимал, что вынуждает людей селиться в этом проклятом штате: он бежал бы отсюда при первой возможности.

Бар назывался «Серый койот», и Джон видал названия и получше, но выбирать не приходилось. Впрочем, несмотря на название, это оказался приличный бар — с барменом, пивом и бильярдным столом. Увидев стол, Джон повеселел: последний раз в бильярд он играл пару лет назад, на свадьбе Льюиса и Ребекки. Заплатив бармену за одну партию, он взял в руки кий и принялся натирать его мелом.

Но поиграть не получилось.

— Слыш, горожанин, — какой-то реднек поднялся из-за своего стола и подошел к нему, оперевшись на зеленое сукно. От него так и несло перегаром, и Джон не сдержал брезгливой гримасы. — Мы с друзьями оплатили этот стол первыми.

— Надо же. Что-то я не видел, чтобы вы играли, — аромат перегара заполнял его легкие при каждом вдохе. — А я честно оплатил стол.

Пьяный янки растянул губы в ухмылке. Плевать ему на стол, понял Джон. Он ищет драки.

— Нарываешься? Молодец, — и реднек без усилий выбросил вперед кулак. Кулак врезался Джону в челюсть. От удара его мотнуло, он ударился об стол и упал, чувствуя, как рот заполняется кровью — он прикусил себе язык. В голове звенело. Кто-то ржал.

Сжимая в руках кий, он поднялся и повернулся, чувствуя, как голова заполняется красным туманом. Ко второму удару он был уже готов, и в этот раз он удержался на ногах. В висках пульсировала боль, руки будто вибрировали от перенапряжения.

Джон изо всех сил ударил пьяную тварь тупым концом кия в живот. Тот согнулся, и, закрепляя победу, Джон с размаха врезал ему палкой по спине. Дерево треснуло и сломалось, оставив в его руке обломок длиной сантиметров сорок — но Джон не растерялся и наотмашь врезал реднеку по уху, ощущая злобную, пьянящую радость. Реднек повалился на пол, из уха у него потекла тонкая струйка крови.

— Слыш! Какого… — многоголосым хором прошкрябали по полу отодвигаемые стулья. Джон слишком поздно вспомнил, что этот дебил был тут не один, и, криво улыбаясь, перехватил обломок кия поудобнее. По венам бежала разогретая кровь — он справится с каждым из них, если понадобится.

Остаток вечера потонул в пьяном угаре. Кажется, драки не случилось — бармен их разнял. Потом они пили вместе, сидя за одним столом, и даже сыграли пару партий в бильярд. Потом он поехал домой. Его уговаривали вызвать такси, но он отказался. Он не помнил, как доехал до дома: перед глазами мелькали какие-то люди, светофоры, один раз промелькнуло белое пятно луны — он слишком много выпил. Он чудом ни во что не врезался по дороге, а оказавшись дома, сразу же завалился спать, не сняв даже ботинок.

Ему точно не стоило столько пить.

Проснулся он уже после полудня — это Джон понял по солнечному лучу, ударившему его прямо в глаза. Застонав, он скатился с кровати прямо на пол, спасаясь от проклятого света. В голове гудело, во рту будто стая птиц насрала. События вечера безнадежно ускользали из памяти, и Джон даже не трудился их вернуть. Пусть уходят. Судя по привкусу во рту, восстанавливать цепочку событий не стоит.

Держась за голову, он, кое-как переставляя ноги, пошел в кухню в поисках своей походной аптечки — но, проходя мимо входной двери, замер, забыв про головную боль.

Потому что царапин на деревянной панели стало больше.

Головная боль не прошла, но отодвинулась на задний план, нервным молоточком постукивая в затылке. Джон подошел к двери и присел на корточки, чудом не упав по пути. Коснулся кончиками пальцев царапин. В этот момент он как-то неудачно повернулся, и головная боль нахлынула на него с новой силой. Он еле успел добежать до туалета, где его вывернуло. Вместе с блевотиной из него выветрились и мысли о царапинах — головная боль была важнее. Джон вытер рот, с которого свисала нить тягучей слюны, и с трудом встал на ноги.

Четыре таблетки аспирина и бутылка пива, как всегда, сотворили чудо, и Джон вновь захотел жить — ровно до того момента, как его взгляд упал на часы. Было без двадцати четыре. Он проспал почти целый день! Джастин его убьет!

Но едва он сел за стол, как его запоздало накрыла удушливая волна тревоги. Он уже успел забыть о своем открытии, но теперь, когда ушла головная боль, вспомнил. Царапины. Царапины на входной двери. Джон старался выкинуть эти мысли из головы, отодвинуть их подальше, занять себя работой, ведь нужно было срочно закончить договор и выслать его шефу до шести. Но даже столбики цифр и колонки таблиц не могли унять дрожь в его пальцах. Раз за разом он возвращался мыслями к этим чертовым царапинам, и когда кое-как сляпанный отчет наконец улетел по электронной почте, Джон уже был на грани.

Выпив для храбрости немного пива, он вернулся к входной двери, полный решимости встретиться со своим страхом. Да, вот они — свежие следы, волокна размочаленного дерева торчали, как иглы, на фоне ровной поверхности. И они же выше… Старые, уже потемневшие раны располагались на расстоянии где-то пятидесяти сантиметров от пола, а новые, белые — уже выше. Намного выше.

Это было страшно. Джон выпил всё пиво, которое привез с собой. Ему бы взять с собой что покрепче, да только он совсем не рассчитывал столкнуться с… с чем? К нему в мозг запоздало постучалась логика. Ты же спишь один в доме. Джон нервно выдохнул в бутылку, и горлышко отозвалось высоким свистом. Успокойся. Ты закрыл двери на ключ, когда пришел. Ты был один, внутри никого не…

Блуждающий взгляд Джона будто споткнулся, и его обдало новой волной страха. На подоконнике тоже были свежие следы.

…не было.

Бутылка пива запрыгала у него в пальцах. Это был его дом. Он только вчера приехал. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, стало очень жарко. От выступившего пота снова зачесалась его экзема, и Джон резким движением содрал засохшую корочку. Отпив пива, он с силой ударил бутылкой по кухонной тумбе, отбивая донышко. Если тут кто-то и спрятался, то ему же хуже.

— Эй, ты! Выходи! — закричал он, сжимая в руке розочку. — Я знаю, что ты здесь! А ну иди сюда!

Ответом ему была тишина. Джон на ватных ногах (пиво давало о себе знать) прошел по коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату. За каждой дверью его ожидали новые ужасные открытия: в каждой комнате, за каждой дверью, в ванной, в комнате для гостей, в гостиной, в спальне — везде были эти чертовы следы от когтей. Свежие, возмутительно белые, острые, они зияли на выцветших поверхностях, будто бы заявляя о себе: вот они мы! Пока ты спал тут, пьяный, по твоему дому кто-то ходил, а ты даже не заметил! И он до сих пор здесь!

Следуя за следами — они были везде, даже на стенах, просто из-за похмелья он не заметил их раньше — Джон дошел до подвала. В голове царила удивительная легкость, и казалось, будто его ведет само провидение. Длинная крутая лестница, железная дверь — она была не заперта и Джон толкнул ее, погружаясь в кромешную тьму. Вместе с новой волной страха он прижался к стене, судорожно ища выключатель. Он сам прыгнул под пальцы, и комнату залил свет. Под потолком тускло горела допотопная лампа накаливания — похоже, его дед был не в курсе про изобретение энергосберегающих.

Это действительно была комната. Небольшая, размером где-то два на три метра, и абсолютно пустая. Но главным было не это. Все ее стены были исцарапаны когтями сверху донизу, а в стену было вмуровано кольцо, от которого шла цепь с ошейником. Джон подошел ближе и машинально поднял ошейник. В тусклом свете лампы блеснули железные заклепки.

Это чья-то чертова шутка, понял Джон. Нет, не просто чья-то — его буквально озарило — это соседи. Тупая шлюха Мардж и ее боров-муж решили над ним подшутить. Он им не понравился, они просто решили его разыграть.

У них наверняка были ключи. Они же были соседями с его дедом, у них точно были ключи. Они… Они догадались, что он считает их дебилами, и соврали про собаку. Захотели его испугать. Это точно. «Никогда не было собаки»… Вот, прямо у него в руках доказательство, цепь и ошейник. Такие царапины может оставить только собака. Дед держал у себя собаку, это так же ясно, как-то, что его зовут Джон. У них были ключи, они просто пришли ночью со своей шавкой — они же говорили, у них дома шнауцер! Шнауцер — это большая собака, а свежие царапины как раз выше, чем предыдущие! Они это все подстроили!

К концу мысленной тирады в висках у Джона вновь застучали молоточки. С розочкой в руке он поднялся по лестнице и, пинком открыв дверь, вышел на улицу. Уже стемнело, и дома были облиты бело-голубым светом луны. Он бросил на нее короткий взгляд, чувствуя, как его переполняют силы, и широкими шагами перешел дорогу. В доме его соседей горел свет, но он не стал звонить. Ударом ноги он открыл дверь, которая даже не была заперта — просто прикрыта.

— Дорогой, это ты? — крикнула откуда-то с кухни Мардж. — Ты уже закончил подстригать кусты?

Еще не хватало, чтобы он был ее «дорогим»… Джон коротко хохотнул, но из горла вырвалось что-то, больше похожее на лай. Из комнаты выскочила черная собачонка — и Джон сильным пинком отправил ее обратно в комнату. Проклятая тварь не успела даже тявкнуть, врезавшись тельцем в журнальный столик, и только после этого она завыла. На собачий скулёж из кухни вышла жирная Мардж, и, вскрикнув, прижала руки ко рту — и Джон с силой ткнул розочкой ей в лицо. Жирная тварь завизжала, как свинья, пятясь назад и прижимая ладони к лицу. По белым рыхлым рукам потекли яркие ручьи крови, распоротая кожа свисала с ее лица неаккуратными лохмотьями.

— Что, сука, думала, я не догадаюсь? — заорал Джон в ответ. Он схватил ее за волосы и с силой ударил лицом об стену. Под пальцы ему попался крупный лоскут распоротой кожи, и он сжал кровавые лохмотья в кулаке. Пальцы скользили, но Джон, оскалившись, резко дернул рукой, отрывая кусок ее щеки. Кровавый ошметок грел его руку, и Джон сунул его в рот, ощущая, как теплая кровь стекает по пищеводу. Сука заголосила еще громче, и это было невыносимо слушать. Джон заткнул ее быстрым ударом в горло. Зеленое стекло пропороло трахею и достигло голосовых связок, навсегда лишив тварь голоса. Хватаясь за горло, беззвучно сотрясаясь, будто желе, Мардж сделала шаг назад, споткнулась об ковер и упала. От удара ее жирного тела об пол в буфете задрожали бокалы.

В этот момент в икру Джона впилась тысяча острых игл. Он заорал, развернулся и увидел проклятую шавку. Наклонившись, он схватил ее за хвост и, вспомнив школьные забавы, раскрутил её, будто мешок со сменкой, а затем изо всех сил ударил об стену. Что-то хрустнуло, на месте удара расплылось кровавое пятно, и он отбросил дохлую тварь, которая упала грудой меха в углу и больше не шевелилась.

— Дорогая, что тут за… — входная дверь вновь открылась и зашел муж жирдяйки, Джон забыл, как его зовут. Увидев кровь, он повел себя умнее, чем ожидал Джон. Развернувшись на каблуках, он бросился бежать, размахивая руками и голося на всю округу: «Убийство! Убийство!!!» В окнах окрестных домов стал зажигаться свет.

Джон отбросил окровавленный осколок бутылки и побежал. В свете луны он прекрасно видел белое пятно рубашки, скачущее впереди по дороге, и он бежал — но пятно удалялось. Он был слишком медленным.

Джон зарычал от разочарования и опустился на четвереньки, совсем как в детстве, когда они с братом играли в ковбоев. Стало намного удобнее, и он огромными прыжками начал нагонять убегающего жиртреста. Где-то выла сигнализация, кричали люди — но он точно видел свою цель. Он не позволит шутить с собой тупорылые шутки. Никому не позволит.

Он настиг его на повороте, прыгнул на спину и повалил на асфальт. Покрытые черной шерстью руки были настолько сильными, что ему удалось вонзить когти между ребер и выломать их с такой легкостью, будто они были из пластмассы. Запах теплой крови наполнял его ноздри, и Джон, склонившись к своей жертве, лизнул красную лужу. Вкус был настолько восхитительный, что он очнулся только когда его ослепили красно-синие вспышки полицейских огней. К тому моменту от мужчины остались только ноги и небольшой остов тела — внутренности обрели свой покой в желудке Джона.

Полицейские не стали делать предупредительные выстрелы в воздух. Они даже не стали кричать. Синхронный залп сразу из пяти пистолетов снес Джону голову так быстро, что он даже не успел осмыслить свою смерть. Заляпанное кровью тело распласталось на дороге, причудливо переплетаясь с останками мужа Мардж. Руки Джона больше не были ни черными, ни волосатыми.


	2. Паранойя

Ничто не стоит на месте, и через полгода дом Ульриха Зальцмана вновь наполнился людьми. Бывшая жена Джона Зальцмана, Хельги, вступила в права наследства после короткой судебной тяжбы, и вместе с сыном переехала в Алабаму.

История, приключившаяся с ее мужем, прогремела на всю страну. Выехавшие на задержание полицейские божились, будто бы на месте ее бывшего мужа было «какое-то чудовище». Эти слова не убедили Хельги, и не убедили присяжных, которые рассматривали дело о превышении полномочий при задержании преступника. «Мой муж совершил преступление!», кричала Хельги в зале суда. «Но он заслужил справедливый суд, а не линчевание!» Присяжные были с ней согласны. Дело получило широкий резонанс, но общественность так и не пришла к единому решению: что же все-таки тогда произошло?.. Трупы погибшей семейной пары, по слухам, хоронили в закрытых гробах.

Хельги бросила взгляд в окно. Печально прославившийся дом по соседству был выставлен на продажу сразу после убийства, но его до сих пор никто не купил. Говорили, со стен до сих пор не могут отмыть пятна крови.

При переезде Хельги была слегка разочарована. Она ожидала другого, а дом оказался совсем не дворцом ее мечты. С другой стороны, он был построен на совесть, и несмотря на заколоченные окна (этим Хельги собиралась заняться после того, как закончит разбирать вещи), здесь можно было жить. Вид портили только кошмарные царапины на дверях и стенах, но с этим справится косметический ремонт. Похоже, дедушка Ульрих держал у себя дома собаку и забывал с ней гулять.

Она заканчивала развешивать вещи в шкаф, когда к ней прибежал девятилетний Джорджи.

— Мама! Мама!  
— Да, милый? — устало спросила она, разминая затекшую спину.  
— Я спускался в подвал! Там цепь! Большая! А еще я нашел там письмо!  
— Какое еще письмо, дорогой? От кого?  
— Я не знаю. Оно выглядит ничьим. Может, кто-то его забыл?  
— Дай сюда, — Хельги забрала у сына кусок бумаги. — Наверное, это дедушка Джона забыл его. Да, подписано его именем.  
— Мама! Мама! Пойдем, я покажу тебе цепь!

Последнее, что хотела Хельги — это тащиться в какой-то подвал за своим сыном.

— Ты уже разобрал свои вещи? — голос Хельги прозвучал излишне резко, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
— Неа!  
— Так иди и разбери, — в голосе матери просквозило раздражение. Джорджи, ни капли не расстроившись, кивнул и убежал.

Хельги со вздохом опустилась на кровать. Она к нему несправедлива. Джорджи ведь не виноват — ни в своей болезни, ни в их с Джоном разводе. Так просто получилось. Не каждый мужчина сможет воспитывать психически больного ребенка. Это ее крест, и только ей его нести.

Ее взгляд упал на письмо, которое она все еще держала в руках. Хельги разорвала концерт и решительно развернула листы. Все равно больше читать письмо некому. Ее взгляд пробежал по строчкам. Чернила, которыми было написано письмо, расплывались, кое-где были целые фразы на немецком — торопливо зачеркнутые несколько раз.

«Я, Ульрих Марк Зальцман, пишу это письмо, отдавая себе полный отчет в каждом написанном слове. Я не пьян. Если кто-нибудь читает то письмо, я хочу сказать (зачеркнуто) я надеюсь, что это письмо первым прочтет мой внук, Джон Зальцман. Если вы с ним знакомы, я прошу вас — не читайте дальше и передайте письмо ему. Вам не следует это видеть, я надеюсь на вашу порядочность. Если же нет… Просто не читайте его. Уберите листы в конверт и сожгите. Оно предназначено не для вас, и не имеет к вам отношения.

Джон. Если ты все-таки получил это письмо (зачеркнуто) я хочу сказать, мне жаль, что мы не общались. Моя дочь, твоя мать, была против того, чтобы мы виделись. Она была хорошей женщиной, но излишне религиозной. Она просто не смогла смириться (зачеркнуто) она не смогла понять, что я должен быть рядом с тобой. Ты — мой внук. И только я могу дать ответы на вопросы, когда придет (зачеркнуто) когда возникнет в этом необходимость.

Джон, возможно, ты уже начал обращать внимание на некоторые (зачеркнуто) особенности своего поведения. Злость, неконтролируемый гнев, агрессивность (зачеркнуто) это нормально. Мы все через это прошли.

(несколько зачеркнутых строк)

Я не хочу писать избитые фразы, к тому же, письмо может попасть не в те руки. Но если ты нашел комнату в подвале, то ты уже все знаешь. Джон. Ты знаешь, кто ты такой. Я — такой же. Ты не одинок. Не бойся. (зачеркнуто) я никогда в жизни не причинил боль ни одному человеку, и я не хочу, чтобы это сделал ты. И я знаю, что не причинишь. Если ты дочитаешь мое письмо до конца, ты не причинишь никому боли.

Я знаю, что ты такой же, потому что наше проклятье передается по мужской линии. Оно было у моего отца, и у его деда, и оно точно проявится у тебя. Наше проклятье не значит (зачеркнуто) не значит, что мы должны быть убийцами. Это не предначертанный рок, этого можно избежать. С этим можно бороться, Джон!

Если ты нашел комнату, ты все понял. Ошейник не причиняет вреда, когда (зачеркнуто) в другом облике. Цепь достаточно крепкая для того, чтобы удержать крупного пса. Она выдержит. Главное — не забывать запирать дверь. Если ты видел царапины на двери — а ты их видел — ты знаешь, к чему приходит халатность. (зачеркнуто) оно хочет вырваться наружу.

Я хочу сказать, что ты — человек, Джон. Ты главный. В тебе живет (несколько строк перечеркнуто) помни, что ты главный, Джон. Это как болезненный приступ, который можно побороть. Но наша с тобой болезнь имеет разум. То, что внутри нас… (неразборчиво) оно разумно. Это зверь, которого мы должны подчинить. Должны, во имя наших близких.

Если ты видел комнату и видел царапины, ты понимаешь, что я и имею в виду, говоря, что оно разумно. Оно пытается вырваться. Оно жаждет крови. Я борюсь с ним изо всех сил, и у меня получается, но оно (зачеркнуто) оно сильное и умное. Оно обучается. Ищет выходы. Чтобы оно не сумело их найти, нам и нужна эта комната. Ты можешь испугаться, решить, что это варварство, но поверь мне — я изучал его всю жизнь, и я не нашел другого выхода. Может быть, тебе повезет больше.

Джон, с этим можно жить. Поверь мне, можно. Но я умоляю тебя: не забывай про цепь! Это на один день в месяц, Джон. Один день в месяц — и ты будешь жить нормальной жизнью. (несколько строк зачеркнуты) Джон, мне жаль, что мы не увиделись лично, и что я не могу рассказать тебе больше. Не всё может вместить бумага. Я надеюсь, что ты последуешь моему совету. Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Если же это письмо читает не Джон, то это письмо — всего лишь бред выжившего из ума человека. Забудьте и выбросите его из головы».

Закончив чтение, Хельги долго сидела молча, глядя перед собой. Ее руки дрожали. Где-то на втором этаже шумел Джорджи.

Его дед был сумасшедшим. Хорошо, что они не общались, думала Хельги. Но страх медленно проникал в ее грудь, сжимая пальцами сердце.

«Какое-то чудовище», говорили полицейские. Тренированные полицейские, которые настолько испугались, что расстреляли человека на месте. Агрессивность… Они с Джоном развелись, когда он стал поднимать на нее руку. А когда Джорджи поставили диагноз, она решила — видеть такого отца — последнее, что нужно ребенку с биполярным расстройством.

Она прокручивала текст письма в своей голове и вспоминала. Диагноз «биполярное расстройство». Скачки настроения у Джорджи, его приступы, в которых он становился ужасно агрессивным и неконтролируемым. Они повторялись каждый месяц.

Убитая кошка, которую Джонни сбросил с лестницы.

Ее взгляд блуждал по узору царапин на стенах. Письмо дрожало в ее пальцах, и Хельги скомкала его. Она поймала себя на мысли, что хочет врезать в свою дверь новый замок. И положить под кровать биту.


End file.
